The Lost Princess
by TokyosPorcelainDoll
Summary: Vegeta had a sister that was cryogenicly frozen by Frieza. He believed her to be dead for 32 yrs. Her capsule lands on earth and the siblings are reunited. Was it just a coincidence that her capsule landed on earth? Or is there a sinister plot afoot?
1. Prologue

A/N: Well I've always loved Dragon Ball Z and I started watching it again bc I had never seen the Cell Saga and then this just popped in my head. I don't know where this will go but I hope I can keep it going. Hope you enjoy! Don't OWN this, just having FUN!

Prologue

Seventeen year old Velenya watched in horror as many people were slaughtered before her. Frieza was once more slaughtering innocent people only to destroy their planet just as he had her own. She hated the creature with a passion. Her Saiyan instincts told her to rip his head off and shove it down his throat; however, her Ki was blocked. Frieza had created a collar to keep her from using her Ki against him which hinder the use of them at all.

She was very powerful in many ways that did not involve strength and that was why Frieza feared her. She wasn't like most Saiyans. Although she was strong, she had no muscle to show for it. She also had light lilac colored eyes where as the others had dark eyes. Her hair also had lilac streaks throughout the tips. Her mother had had the same eyes, however her mother's hair had been completely lilac. And just like her mother, she possessed the power to control all things with her mind. However, that too was blocked.

Velenya sighed sadly from the ship. Frieza insisted on making her watch him every time he destroyed a planet. She fingered the control collar around her neck. Freiza had even been clever enough to use her mother's old necklace as a disguise so that her brother, Vegeta would never know. Vegeta believed that she was refusing to use her powers.

And she was no idiot. She knew that Frieza wanted to control her more. He was currently looking for a way to enhance the collar so that he could not only block her from using her powers, but also so that he could control her Ki and use it to destroy planets. Velenya was a very strong Saiyan, stronger even than her brother, and Frieza wanted her Ki at his finger tips.

Vegeta entered the ship. He was older than her by ten years and tried his best to protect her. He brushed his fingertips against her face to wipe tears from her cheek that she never knew had fallen. "Do not let him see your weakness; it will only give him more power over you."

Velenya slapped his hand away. "Do not tell me how to act when you're the one who needs to re-think his actions."

He glared coldly at her. "I have told you many times! I am only following his orders until I am strong enough to overtake him. And I feel that it will not be much longer."

"Hn!" Was her only reply as she turned her back on him.

Grabbing her shoulders, Vegeta turned her to face him. "Do not lose faith, sister! We will be free! I promise you this! We just have to put on this act a little while longer!"

Velenya's features softened slightly. "I know you will not let him harm me brother, but how can I say the same?" She asked her features turning sorrowful. "You're all I have left. We're all the other has and I don't want to lose you because I couldn't protect you as you have done for me."

"I will be fine. I am the Saiyan Prince, after all." He replied with a smirk.

Before she could reply, they heard the door to the ship open once more and Frieza entered the room. "Well, done monkey, I am please with your performance today." Velenya could see her brother's jaw clench at the name Frieza had called him. Frieza then looked to her. "You could learn a few things from your older brother, girl. I am sure you would suffice as a fighter."

Her lilac eyes flashed in but she only turned her head. "I refuse to fight your barbaric battles."

"You are dismissed Vegeta." Frieza said, and Vegeta was forced to leave, giving Velenya a sympathetic look. Frieza then turned on her. He backhanded her across the room, following and then lifting her by the throat. "I am tired of your insolence girl! You will obey me!" She refused to respond so he tightened his grip and then smirked when she winced. "Not as invincible as you like to believe, are you?"

Velenya snarled and swung her foot swiftly and hard, catching Frieza in the stomach. The lizard like creature dropped her to the ground to clutch his stomach. However, it wasn't a long enough distraction for her to escape. Quickly recovering, Frieza kicked her in the ribs sending her once more across the room. She was sure that she heard a rib crack. Coughing, she wasn't surprised when she tasted blood on her tongue.

"You've over stepped your boundaries for the last time, girl!" He grabbed her by the front of her dress (which he forced her to wear), and carried her across the room.

Velenya was then shocked to see that he was putting her into a cryogenic freezing capsule. Her eyes widened in fear. "W-What are you doing?"

"Until I figure out a way to control you, I do not want you in my way. And seeing as how I have yet to be informed on how long the controller will take to be made, I am freezing you." And with that, he pushed the terrified young saiyan woman into the capsule, and activated the sleep control. She was quickly unconscious, and Frieza then pushed the freeze cycle.

Unbeknownst to him, he would never get to use the controller. Once it was completed, the capsule and controller would be stolen from him. However, Velenya would never be awoken from her frozen state. She would be sold, auctioned, stolen, and passed around the galaxy for thirty-two years until the unknown son of Frieza came into possession of the capsule and controller. He saw the opportunity to avenge his father. Sending the capsule to earth, he would kill those responsible for the death of a great ruler.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic will be based a year after the tournament at the end of DBZ. Goku did not run off with Uub…And I've never seen Dragon Ball GT.

Chapter One

The last thing she remembered was Frieza shoving her into a cryogenic freezer. Her body was stiff and she was extremely hungry. Lilac eyes opened to survey their surroundings. Confusion then filled the mind of their owner. Velenya, the Princess of all Saiyans, had no clue where she was. She raised her arms slowly and attempted to push the capsule open. It didn't move. She pushed on it a few more times and still nothing. Her frustration getting the better of her, Velenya gathered her ki and shot a beam of energy through the glass. She was once again left in shock. Her ki was no longer blocked!

Climbing from the hole, she immediately noticed how weak the gravity was. What was this planet she was on? It was rather beautiful. Another thought quickly went through her mind. How long had she been frozen? Turning back to the capsule, Velenya looked for the control panel. Finding it, she flipped open the small door and found the clock. Two hundred twenty-seven thousand seven hundred sixty hours. Quickly calculating, Velenya gasped in shock. She had been frozen for twenty-six years!

Why had no one released her? What had happened to Frieza and the controller? What about Vegeta? Her heart clenched at the thought of her brother. Was he even alive? He was one of the strongest beings she had ever met and if he had been defeated then there was no hope! She looked around. First off, she'd have to find out exactly what planet she was on. With the collar disabled, she'd be able to scan the minds of the beings near her and find out her location.

It took a couple of minutes for her to find an intelligent being that could inform her of the planet she was on, most in close contact were unintelligent animals. Finally, she discovered she was on planet Earth. _Well_, she thought, _this is the first time I've heard of this planet. Maybe I should explore this planet and see what I can discover. _

Taking flight, she scanned the Earth opening her mind to the land so she could learn its story. This planet had been through many trials and tribulation. Many wars had been fought here, some intergalactic. She couldn't understand why anyone would fight over this planet. It was beautiful, but it seemed a pretty useless planet.

Velenya sighed frustrated. Stupid Frieza dressing her up like a doll! It was difficult to fly when the damn dress kept flying up to reveal her! Losing her patience, she made her way to land in a desert like area. However, a large crater that emitted a lot of energy drew her attention. She landed in the middle and closed her eyes. Concentrating, the history of the crater played before her eyes.

Rage filled her as the events played before her eyes. Vegeta gave his life for this planet! Who were these people he spoke of? Tears filled her eyes as she thought of how he sacrificed his life for this planet she knew nothing about. She just didn't understand it! Why would he sacrifice himself? He had never been the type to sacrifice himself. So much must have changed, and now she would never see her brother again.

She felt her energy rise with her anger and grief. Clenching her fists and teeth she tried to restrain but it was too much. Letting out an angry grief filled cry, she released her energy into the sky in remembrance of her brother, a great fighter.

Miles away, eighteen year old Goten's head shot up from where he had been sitting at the table with his family. A really strong energy had just hit him like a ton of bricks. Looking across the table, he saw that his brother and dad had felt it too. All three frowned as they tried to identify the energy but each found that it was unrecognizable.

Goku stood nodding his head to Gohan and Goten. "Let's go check it out." Both nodded and the three quickly made their ways out of the house without an explanation to Chi Chi or Videl. The sky was lit up with a bright purple ball of energy. Taking flight, they flew towards it. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the desert that they had fought Buu in so many years ago. The strong energy was coming in waves now and with it the anguished cries of a young woman.

In the middle of the crater Vegeta had created those years ago he sacrificed himself, stood a teenage girl with both hands in the air releasing an enormous amount of energy into the sky. Tears ran down her face as she yelled out in anger. It was then that she seemed to realize their presence. Cold eyes turned to face them. She locked onto each face analyzing them.

Goten watched as she turned her body to face them full. Her cold lilac eyes narrowed on them. The power radiating off of her was amazing! Slowly they floated down to meet her. As they approached her, she took on a defensive stance. Had she come to harm their planet like so many others had?

"Hi, my name's Goku, and these are my sons Gohan and Goten. We've never seen you around or sensed your energy so we're just curious as to why you've come to our planet." Goku said extended his hand to her.

She looked at it disdainfully. "I don't know why I have come to this planet. I've been frozen for twenty-six years. My cryogenic capsule just happened to land here."

Withdrawing his hand Goku looked at the girl in shock. "O-oh! WOW! That's a long time to be frozen!"

"Tell me about it." She replied sarcastically.

Goten's eyebrows furrowed in thought. She kind of reminded him of someone. "So, do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name you imbecile. But that does not mean that I have to share it with you." Her eyes then narrowed on Gohan. "You look familiar."

Gohan looked around. "Well, I don't think I've ever met you."

"Come to think of it… you all do! This land's history is marred with your energy." Her eyes then flashed back to Gohan. "You! You let him die! You let him sacrifice himself!" She powered up. "And now, I will avenge him!"

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. Who in the world was she talking about? She then swung a punch at him. He dodged it barely. "WHOA! Hey, can't we talk about this first? I think there's been a huge misunderstanding!"

"No, there has not been! You allowed the greatest warrior to sacrifice himself for this mudball planet!" She charged at him again.

There it was again! That familiarity he recognized in her! Goten's eyes narrowed as he watched her attack his brother. Gohan kept dodging her punches and she was getting angry. Her punches became more swift and angry. It was then something caught his eye. His mouth dropped in shock. She had a tail! She was a Sayain! "Gohan! She's a Sayain!"

Gohan turned to him in shock. She then punch him square in the jaw sending him to the ground. She smirked down at him. "That's Velenya, princess of the Sayains to you."

"P-princess!" The three men exclaimed.

"That's right, and your land has revealed to me the awful fate that befell my brother here! His death will not have been in vain!" She went in for another attack.

Gohan began to fight back. "No wait! You don't understand! He's still alive! We brought him back!"

Velenya stopped for a moment but then she screamed in rage. "LIES! I've seen it!" Her eyes then glowed and she grabbed Gohan's arms before he could move.

Her grip was tight and it wouldn't budge! Gohan struggled against her tight clutch. Goku turned to Goten. "Go and fetch Vegeta! He's the only one who will be able to stop her!" Goten nodded and took off.

Velenya smirked at Gohan. "I've never killed anyone… and I don't know if I can. But I can force you to relive all of your worst memories." Her eyes glowed more as her gaze locked onto his. It was then he was trapped inside of his own mind.

Goten landed at Capsule Corp and immediate ran inside. He had to find Vegeta and quick. He didn't know what that girl was capable of but it seemed she was convinced she was avenging her brother, who happened to be Vegeta! "Vegeta! Bulma! Trunks! HELLO! Is anyone here?"

"Hey, Goten, what's all the yelling about?" Trunks asked coming into the room, giving his friend a look.

"Where's your dad?"

"The Gravity Room, where else?"

"We need his help! There's no time to explain!"

Trunk nodded realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Right!" They ran down the hall to the GR and barged into the room, both knowing they could withstand the extreme gravity. "Dad!"

Vegeta turned angrily towards the two. "What is it!"

"Vegeta, there's a girl that's landed here. She's extremely powerful. She's claiming she's your sister!" Goten exclaimed.

"What!" He looked to Goten in shock. "Impossible, my sister has been dead for twenty-six years!"

"That's how long she said she's been frozen for! We've got to hurry! When I left she had Gohan and was doing something to his mind!" Goten then ran out of the room expecting the other two to following.

Vegeta stared after him in shock. It really did sound as if this girl was his sister. His thoughts were interrupted by Trunks. "Dad, come on!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room. Vegeta followed. His mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts as he followed his son and his friend. _How had he not discovered that his sister had been frozen by Frieza instead of killed?_

Goku watched in horror as this girl drained his son of his mental stability. Gohan screamed in agony as he was forced to live all the awful moments of his life. He could take it no longer. He took his stance and aimed it at the girl. "Ka… me… ha…me…HA!" He sent the beam flying towards her.

Velenya's eyes turned to the blast that was flying towards her. Dropping, Gohan she quickly dodged the blast. She watched as her first victim fell to the ground. He was still alive but she had taken a toll on his mental stability. Her eyes then locked on the one named Goku. Her eyes narrowed as he fly up to meet her. "Interfering so soon? We were just getting to the good part… where he stood by and allowed my brother to perish!"

He scowled. "If you'd just listen for two minutes you'd hear that we're saying Vegeta is alive! My son has gone to fetch him now!"

"And I'm to believe you? I've seen the history of this land… funny how so much of the terror the planet has seen… you were involved. You may act noble, but I see the truth. You cause nothing but trouble."

"You want to see the truth? Fine! Read my mind! You'll see we're not lying!"Goku practically begged. "I can see you are not a fighter, and I don't want to fight you."

This only further angered Velenya. "I am the Princess of all Sayains! I am a born fighter! And you will see this soon enough!" She began to power up.

Goku could see that she was A LOT like her brother and that the only way to appease her would be to fight her. He was as he felt her energy increase. Her skin glowed as did her eyes. He was worried for a moment that she would turn Super Sayain, but was then relieved when her energy seemed to reach its peak. Her hair flowed about her. Her power was shocking for someone who had been frozen for twenty-six years. Luckily, he and the others were still stronger physically… as long as they could protect themselves mentally.

"Do you still believe I don't have any fight in me? That's why Frieza froze me. He feared that I would become a Super Sayian and he was terrified he wouldn't be able to control me. I may have been kept away from the battles, but I was prepared as the secret weapon." She told him coldly.

"Well, the Legendary Super Sayain isn't a legend around here!" Goku replied and transformed into a Super Sayain.

Velenya was momentarily shocked. But then shook it off. So he could turn Super Sayain? Did that mean the others could as well? It just meant she would have to rely more on her mental strength with which she could trump him. However, before they could begin their fight, she felt Goku's son returning with two other beings with powerful energy. _So, they went to fetch their friends._ She thought cockily.

"Finally!" Goku exclaimed. "Here comes Vegeta now!"

She turned eyes back onto Goku. He was really serious with this Vegeta business. But once someone dies they're gone! There was no way to bring people back from the dead! Her heart began to pound furiously as the figures approached them. The energy was so familiar. But it couldn't possibly be him. When they were close enough for her to see, she gasped and she felt her heart stop.

Vegeta stopped flying when he saw his long lost sister in a fighting stance. She had incredible power he didn't remember her having. How had she accomplished that if she had been frozen? That could only mean she had accomplished it before! No wonder Frieza had feared her.

"See? There he is! Do you believe us now?" Goku exclaimed.

"It's just a trick. People can't be brought back from the dead. I've seen many impossible things, but that is inconceivable."

He couldn't believe she was still coming up with excuses! Vegeta was right in front of her! But how do you explain the concept of Dragon Balls to someone who's never heard of them. "Well, we wished him back alive with the Dragon Balls."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? Dragon Balls? Am I hearing correctly?" She started laughing. "Wishing someone alive? How absurd! "

Vegeta had seen enough. "Velenya!" She stopped laughing and turned to him. "What Kakarot says is true!" He flew over to her. "If I must I'll prove that I am who I say." He pointed to her. "You inherited your mind skills from our mother, along with your eyes and the purple in your hair. The necklace it was also our mother's. Frieza was terrified of you, thus he treated you like a Princess and allowed you to do nothing. He made you watch every planet he destroyed."

Velenya's lip trembled. "But how is it possible to wish a person back to life?"

"The Dragon Balls summon a powerful dragon that can grant wishes. I know it sounds absurd, but I've seen it with my own eyes." Vegeta explained.

Her hands fell to her side as she powered down. It really was Vegeta. "It is good to finally see you again brother."

He nodded. "And you, sister."

Velenya relaxed and began to smile. However, a beeping from the control collar sounded from the back of her neck. The others heard it too and looked to her in shock. "No!" She exclaimed and reached behind her to try to shut it off.

"Power overload. Shutting down." A voice came from the collar.

Vegeta watched as his sister fumbled with something at the back of her neck. Power overload? "Vegeta!" She called his name. "There's a collar! It's how Frieza controlled me! Hurry, before-" Her sentence was cut short as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell from the sky.

"Shut down complete." Came the voice as she fell towards the ground.

Flying after her, Vegeta was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Flipping her over, he moved her hair and saw a small control panel built into her skin. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks flew over to take a look. "She said it allowed Frieza to lock her energy from her."

Trunks leaned in for a closer look. "It looks as if it's been attached to her neurological system!" After trying a couple of more buttons, he shook his head. "It's no use. We'll need to take her to Mom. She'll know what to do."

They quickly rushed inside when they landed at Capsule Corp. "Mom!" Trunks called. The all looked around. "I swear! She's so hard to keep up with!"

"And who's trying to keep up with me?" Came Bulma's voice from behind.

"There you are, woman!" Vegeta exclaimed with a bit of fondness in his voice.

"Yes, here I am. Now, what was it you all were needing?" She turned to face him and saw the girl in his arms. "And who's this?" She looked her over a moment. "AH! She has a tail! You mean she's a Sayain!"

"Yes, she's my sister. She's been cryogenically frozen for twenty-six years. She has some kind of controlling device attached to her neck. We need your help to remove it." He explained.

"Your sister? B-but you said Frieza killed her!"

"Well, obviously I was wrong!"

"Don't get smart with me, Vegeta!"

"Well, can you help or not?" He exclaimed annoyed.

"Follow me and I'll see what I can do." Bulma replied, leading them to her lab. "Lay her there." She indicated towards the table.

Vegeta laid her onto the table and then flipped her over onto her stomach and moved her hair aside so that Bulma could see the control panel. "It must have some kind of sensor on her energy because when she powered up and then powered back down, it shut her brain down."

"Hmmm." Bulma leaned in close to look better. "Well, at the moment, there's no way I could remove it. It's too intertwined with her nervous system. However, I do believe there's a way I can modify it to where it won't shut her down. It should only take thirty minutes to an hour. Why don't you guys go get something to eat? Oh, and what's her name?"

"Velenya."

"Well, fix something for Velenya as well, I'll bet she's starving, seeing as how she's been frozen for twenty-six years and she's a Sayain." Bulma joked trying to lighten the situation.

Vegeta only nodded. His mind was completely overwhelmed. His sister hadn't been dead all these years after all. Before Bulma and his children, Velenya had been the only person he'd cared for, and when he had believed she died, he'd truly been devastated. What would it be like with her around? He'd learned to adapt to life on earth. Would she still have the same callous attitude he'd taught her? Would she be able to adapt and live here peacefully? This and many other thoughts weighed heavily on his mind as he left the last link to his past with his wife.

A/N: SOOOOO I've had this written for awhile and I hope you enjoy it! :D PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
